Dear Diary
by classic charm
Summary: *NOT A ONESHOT* edward has a journal. mike finds it breaking and entering. my feeble attempt at humor, i take reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**dont own, dont sue.**

**BPOV**

"Is it really nessicary to glower at everyone who thinks about me?" I asked in a harsh whisper even though I knew he would be able to hear me perfectly.

"Yes, it is. But if you find it bothersome then I'll stop immediatly," he smiled at me my favorite crooked smile and I forgot my name. Hm...it was the first time I actually remembered to breathe. No one said dating a vampire would be easy.

English was my second worse subject right before gym. I never understood what I did wrong in this class because I always did the assingment easrly, actually read to books instead of looking them up on Spark Notes or whatever they used. Not to mention it was my first and only language.

I looked at the rest of my classmates who eyes have long since glazed over with Mr. Patel droned on with his lecture. I don't even think I knew what it was about anymore. Jess was eying Mike like he was a piece of meat while he and Tyler flicked around a triangular shaped piece of paper. Where they had found the cordination to flick their homework through their fingers without getting a papercut was beyond me.

"Indirect Object Pronoun," Edward answered and I was unaware that Mr. Patel had even asked a question.

From that moment I resolved to endure the class and actually take notes. I would not let Edward be the only perfect student! I made a mental note to kill Jasper for messing with my emotions and making me oddly committed to acedemics. I narrowed my eyes and cracked open a composition notebook. I had to keep myself from looking to my right where Edward was undoubtedly waiting to dazzel me.

With my pen in hand I began to scrawl down every single word Mr. Patel said about adverbs, direct object pronouns, and something called grammar that had died with the invention of the text message. When I got to the grammar section I started to lose a little face. It wasn't exactly compelling.

Hit by a sudden wave of inspiration I found that my hate of the English grammar system and will to put Jasper into a grave he would actually stay in I slammed my pen into my desk and gripped its sides. A few students in the class looked at me but lost interest quickly and went back to passing notes.

"Jasper," I heard Edward growl. The feelings immediatly dissappeared and I was left feeling confused and oddly calm.

To distract me from my repressed merderous feelings I looked to Edward who quickly snapped his gaze back to the board not to be caught looking. I could see the reason he hadn't interveened earlier was the leather bound book that lay open on his desk, his fluid handwriting putting my shorthand to shame.

"What is that?" I asked and Edward looked down sheepishly.

"A journal, it's hardly an excuse for letting my soon-to-be-incinerated brother shift your emotions," he closed the book and moved it casually to the side of his desk, not to keep me from reading it but as if he were repulsed by it.

"Can I see it?" I asked. I know traditionally you aren't supposed to read other people's journals but then again, traditionally people married other people and didn't have four near-death expierences before senior year.

"Of course love," he put his pen back into his binder before passing me the book. Of course as I was about to break open the beautifully bound front cover the bell rang and my class jolted awake from their zombie-like state, me dropping Edward's journal with a _thud_ against my sythetic fiber desk.

It was a Monday so I was still recovering from the weekend of mall raiding. Sometimes I wondered how in these times of economic distress Alice still seemed to rake in an obseenly large sum of money every week. I didn't let my thoughts wander too far because Edward gentally pulled me out of the way of an open door I was about to walk into.

He brought me as far as the door to the Girl's Locker Room before giving me a soft kiss on the forhead.

"I'll see you inside," he promised.

"You have Spanish now," my eyebrows slopped slightly downward in confusion.

"My class became suddenly crowded and I needed to transfer out, luckily there was a spot in Phys Ed open," he smiled and I knew Alice had some hand in this.

"You're not going to tell me how Alice did it are you?"

"It is always benifitial to one's state of well being to never break a promise made to Alice," Edward ran his finger through his hair and I blushed uncontrolably seeing him. I never got used to him being so amazingly beautiful.

"I'll try not to die in the five odd minutes I'm in the locker room," I promised opening the door.

"I bid you a fond farewell," he bowed out and i realized that he was holding his journal once more. I just shook my head knowing that I would have to read it one way or another. Alice would help me, she doesn't have many opprotunities to fusturate Edward.

--  
**review. i know nothing interesting happened and it's really short but review anyway.  
-jace**


	2. Chapter 2

**dont own, dont sue.**

EPOV

When I walked into the locker room earlier that morning I noticed that my locker has been rigged or otherwise mutilated by someone in the school to do some embarrassing joke on me. It was almost pitiful, these adolescences' view of embarrassing. I would have liked to see them live with Emmett for a week, let alone 80 years.

Amongst other things I didn't understand Bella's fascination with my journal. To me it was a gift from Alice that was older than Forks High School but I had only begun to write in it after she had re-gifted it to me over twenty times. I guess she didn't take the hint when I threw it in out of the plane and into the Pacific Ocean on that trip to Hawaii.

After dropping off Bella at the locker room I left the school to go fetch the extra set of clothes Alice had told me to pack in my car. I took the gym bag out of the trunk and put my other belongings into the back seat of my Volvo before go back to the school. The rest of the school had pretty normal thoughts but I discovered that we were playing basketball today in gym.

Strange sport, basketball, it was inventing in a YMCA some time during the early 1890s. I wasn't around for its birth but Emmett thought it to be a good idea to take me to a few games. I shuddered at the thought and I opened my bag. Alice was kind enough to leave out skinny jeans, palsies, argyles, plaids, and fluoresces out of my small wardrobe. A fitted mouth guard? Really....

Picking out the most normal red basketball short that few nearly to my knees I mad sure to put them around my waist unlike the other boys who preferred to let them hang at their thighs.

_What could Bella see in him beside good looks?_

I fought the urge not to turn around and shoot Tyler a death glare. Every person thoughts had a specific signature, like their voice. It's quite complicated to explain how my power works. Thoughts also take on certain colors depending on how the person felt about what their thoughts. Then there were the classifications of memories and silent reels of film, and the subconscious stories build up in the more insecure part of them.

It was all very hard to explain. Not to mention some people's thoughts were just sick, wrong, and completely irrelevant to life.

_The Cullens were betting on something in Science earlier. They're definitely trying to sell their sisters into the sex trade._

And sometimes they were ridiculous accusations that did help me realize when Jasper was going to see how jealous he could make Bella before she yelled at me something amazingly inappropriate and out of character. I was going to have to threaten him with suggesting we debate in Social Sciences about the Civil War, forcing Jasper to take the side of the Union.

"Hey Cullen," I heard Mike come up behind me and I mentally cursed. I knew what he was going to ask me.

"No." told him firmly.

"Uh, I was just wondering whether you and Bella could come down to La Push this weekend," he was trying to sound innocent but I knew deep down Mike was pathetic and oblivious. "It's supposed to be sunny..."

Oh well, at least he had taken the time to actually ask me before Bella.

"Sorry, but I can't," I shrugged pulling on my gym shirt that St. John's on it. How long ago had a graduated there? "I have plans with my family."

_Which for some reason _always_ include Bella. How interesting could his family be? And what the hell is the automatic appeal of camping?!_

"We're visiting some friends in Alaska," I said matter-of-factly. "Now if you would kindly return my sneakers, Tyler, then I will leave you be." With minimal damage to your body.

Tyler looked at me like I was mental but I knew what he and Mike were planning so there really wasn't anything to be surprised about. If I didn't love Bella then they're immaturity would bother me. I banged the tack out of my shoe and raised my eyebrows at them. Oh well, it didn't hold a candle to the time where Emmett hid my entire collecting of CDs in Rosalie's lingerie drawer. That was awkward.

Speaking of Emmett I could smell him before I heard his thoughts.

"Oh dear God," I muttered.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY **I'M SORRY!!!!!!** DON'T KILL ME JASPER **IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!!!!"** Emmett ran past me at a slightly above average human rate. Jasper was hot on his heels and I let Emmett pass in peace. When Jasper when by I grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back with enough force to have torn my shoulder out its socket.

"It is **completely** and in every feasible sense of the term his fault!" he was trying to alter my emotion in to feeling empathy and letting him go. Unfortunately I feared Carlisle punishment for me not getting involved more than Jasper's emotional wrath.

"I. Do. Not. Care." I told him spinning him on his hells and pushing him out of the locker room, away from Emmett, and towards the gym where I had a felling Alice would be. Instead she was right outside of the locker room waiting for Jasper practically vibrating in anticipation.

"I believe this belongs to you," I handed Jasper over before he had time to rip out Emmett's heart and burn it on a spit, which he was graphically planning out in his mind. That as well as my own violent demise.

"It's not nice to pour boiling tar on your siblings," Alice reminded him.

"Thank you," I started to walk away towards the gym, feeling that Bella was already done in the locker room.

"Alice, I thought you were on _my_ side."

"Hush up before I decided to give you a make over."

I could hear Jasper's jaw clamp shut. Alice was undoubtedly planning her own revenge of Emmett and I was going to stay out of it. Part of me was wondering what it was when I pushed open the gym doors to see Bella waiting as far as she possibly could from the boys playing some variation of indoor football.

I walked over to her and the moment I caught her eyes she brightened. There was that extra sparkle in her eyes that I couldn't find anywhere else in the world and her heart accelerated just for me. When her lips twitched up into my favorite smile I had to remember that she was only human and I couldn't take her right there and then.

"Why hello my closet poet," she grinned at her new nickname for me.

"Now don't make me tell Alice you want to go shopping with her," at that moment Alice came sprinting across the gym, knocking over Coach Clapp and disrupting the football game.

"Shopping?" she really did have a one track mind as images of pocketbooks and shoes flashed through my mind. "You want to go shopping? Great, because there is this new pair of kitten heels you will completely love. I mean, they have your name written all over them. Literally!"

Bella was about to turn her down when a shrill whistle caused her to jump.

Coach Clapp was rubbing his hip, muttered about how we obnoxious teens didn't have enough of an attention span to care about our elders. He was right. I gravitated towards Bella while Alice left us to "go to the bathroom" and make sure Emmett had learned his lesson.

"Well children," he quieted us as Alice slipped out. "Seeing that a certain miss who will remain nameless has injured me so there goes our basketball unit."

There were groans of disappointment and some of the girls, and Eric Yorkie, sighed with relief. It was only then did I realize what was going to take the place of our basketball unit.

"This is going to be interesting," I whispered in Bella's ear.

"Spare me," she begged the heavens.

"TENNIS!!!!" most of the girls squealed and I feared Bella's fragile ear drums would shatter.

Even though Forks was a rain ridden place where nearly nothing of interest happened, most of the kids took up tennis from a young age and were part of the tennis ladder at the Indoor Sport Complex in Port Angeles. I didn't find the sport much more interesting than I did when I was a human and didn't know of its existence.

Most of the girls just wanted to show off their tennis outfits which I blocked images from in my mind. It was better than swim (the coach's other alternative) but I would have sooner bought the property the pool was on before I let the hormone ridden girls of Forks have a swimming unit.

"This is going to end badly," Bella told me trying to hide behind me as if it would get her out of phys ed. "What if Mike asks me to be his partner?"

"I'm hoping he'll have some dignity left," I told her lifting her chin so I could kiss her gently. "And unfortunately he has already decided that he is going to choose our partners. All that's certain is that he's not putting Alice with me because he thinks we may dominate."

"Why does everyone think you two are athletic?"

"Because we are," I smiled and listened the Coach Clapp rattle off pairs as if he had them written down before hand and wasn't making them up off the top of his head.

"I'm back!" Alice sung giving Bella a hug.

"What I don't get a hug?" I asked trying to look incredulous.

"Do you want a hug or will you yell that I'm assaulting you like you did last time?" Alice raised her eyebrows and Bella's jaw hit the polished wood floors.

"On second thought...."

"Please don't be made at me for forcing you into tennis gym style but if I didn't you would go to the ER because you slipped on a basketball and need stitches," Alice hung on to Bella until she was forgiven. This is why she shouldn't hide her visions from me! I could have just deported Mike Newton before he placed the basketball lazily on the ground! Well, maybe not deported him but at least sent him out of the state.

"You're forgiven on one condition Alice," Bella tried to push her off with no avail. Her demand was making me believe more and more everyday that she was becoming one of us. "You are not to take me to the mall to buy me a tennis skirt."

"NO!" she cried out in pain. You would have thought she would be writhing on the ground but no. "How can you say that? It's my duty to shop for the fashion-challenged."

"Am not!" Bella fumed but one look by Alice at her miss-matched outfit shut her mouth.

"Edward-" my sister turned to me for help.

"You know I think Bella looks beautiful in anything she wears."

"Cullen and Yorkie!" Coach Clapp interrupted us. Alice and I both groan in sync.

"Which one?" I asked in hope that he would change his mind at the last second.

"You Edward. Get a racket and go help Eric set up the nets before he kills himself."

I grumbled to myself so Alice would hear how much I completely despised the sport tennis only to hear her threaten to force Bella to shop and replace all here blouses with low cut shirts and transfer her into all of Newton's classes. I clenched my jaw. It was only two weeks, what could possibly go wrong?

My infamous last words.

--  
**all leading up to why edward has to leave for the weekend and how mike gets his grubby little hand on that leather bound book.  
jace**

**click me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's to you meldoy. You know why I love you like a sister, even if you have twilight hate issues.  
does anyone admit to actually owning twilight? well i can't be owner because my name's longer  
jacquelyn-catherine?  
stephenie?  
i win.**

**BPOV**

"I have a plan," I told Edward. "You do everything for Eric and I'll hide behind my partner and you try to hit the ball as far away from me a vampirically possible."

"Brilliant," he kissed me on the forehead and went to go help Eric with the net before Coach Clapp made him run laps. Not that he would mind, I just didn't like every girl staring at him when he jogged. And I call _him_ jealous?

I looked around to see who else didn't have a partner and there were a very few girls left. Jess paired up with Lauren, I ran over to Angela before Coach Clapp paired her up with anyone but as I tripped he called out her name and some guy I had never even heard of. I grumbled but I was so used to falling that I had learned to tuck in my arms to prevent further breaking or bruising. I was about to hit the floor when I though I felt Edward catch me.

I was mistake; it was Mike trying to be chivalrous and grabbing the back of my shirt, choking me.

"Are you alright?" he asked pulling me up so I gagged.

"Need oxygen, I'm not Alice!"

"Let her go," I saw Edward with his hand tightly clamped on Mike's shoulder. For a second I wondered how he had gotten from one side of the gym to another and then I remember the whole vampire thing.

Nonetheless Mike let go of me and rolled his shoulder, Edward definitely left a bruise. I took a few deep breaths and rubbed my throat.

"Are you hurt?" Edward brushed my hair out of my face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I mean, it could have been worse. Emmett could have hugged me."

"Which he is if you don't come immediately with me," Alice grabbed me and dragged me off right before I heard the words that sealed my fate.

"Swan you're with Newton!"

"No!" I wanted to scream but Alice clasped her hand over my mouth and muffled any protest.

"If you don't get paired up with Newton then you get paired up with me!" she said. I didn't see the problem with this. "Then I'm trying to cover for you when you get hit in the face with my racket and have to go to the ICU with a concussion. Then there is a terrible miscommunication in which you get too much medication and spend the next sixteen years in a coma."

Oh. So that was the problem.

"But if I go with Mike-"

"Then you have a few moments of embarrassment that will fade into oblivion in your useless memory when you become one of us!"

"When you say it like you make a death sentence sound like a trip to the spa!" she wasn't fooling me. She perked up at the word spa though. "Don't give me that look!"

"Bella," mike came over to me and pushed a tennis racket into my face. "I got you a racket!"

"Thanks," I took it tentatively. I shot Alice a death glare and she twinkled her fingers at me. The tennis courts were set up in record time thanks to Edward who was rushing so he could get through enough matches to go up against me.

I just stood in the back and tried to stay out of the way while Mike did all the work. I looked over to Edward who was trying not to look bored while he volleyed back and forth, not getting all the hits even though we were both aware that he could have driven the ball into the wood. He caught my eye and I smiled. I waved back and the ball ended up hitting him in the side of the head.

I laughed and he looked at the tennis ball and tossed it to himself. He threw it back to the other side of the court and Mike went on playing for me. We, well, he, ended up winning and we could sit out. I waited on the bleachers and watched Edward versus Alice in a set of doubles. Eric was completely out of in and Alice was trying to get Angela the ball.

"Come on Edward!" Alice taunted. "Ready to lose to your baby sister?"

"Stop fantasizing about your car and get your head in the game!" he yelled back and served the ball as hard as he could without breaking the racket or the floor. Alice returned it, spinning it some inhuman way and Edward returned it with ease to Angela.

"So Bella," Mike moved towards me. "Are you doing anything this weekend!"

"Hey Bella! Looking forward to our trip to _Alaska__?"_ Alice hinted whacking the ball back to Edward. "The malls up there are _fantastic!"_

"I'm going to Alaska?" I looked at Alice. "I'm going to Alaska!" I turned to Mike. "So I'm totally booked for the entire weekend."

"Aww, come on," he begged. "You're always busy. Don't you ever get some down time?"

"Yeah, then I realize that Alice probably raided my closet and I have to hunt down appropriate clothes," I pouted.

"That blouse was _quite_ appropriate! I don't know why you don't like the clothes I buy for you!" she begged before slamming the ball at Edward. "I heard that!"

"OUT!" he yelled. Alice stuck out her tongue at him.

"Are you kidding me?! That call was rigged; you can hardly see the lines!"

"Sorry Mike, looks like we're up if Alice loses." I was trying to figure out the whole round-robin thing but it was quite confusing. Once again, Coach Clapp was just making it up as he went. "Which she probably is seeing that Edward really wants me to get in touch with my 'athletic side.'"

"Why don't you come back to my place after school," he offered desperately. "We'll have a blast, just hang out and watch movies. My parents are out on vacation so it would be just us."

I was trying to figure out a good lie to tell him but everything was coming up blank. I started stammering looking desperately toward Edward or Alice for advice but they were focused on kicking each other's butts without looking overly competitive.

"I...um..." I panicked. "Sure."

"What!" screamed Alice as Edward tapped the ball to her and it went out after two bounces. I think everyone in the gym was looking at her and Edward was glaring daggers at Mike.

"Swan, Newton, you're on!" Coach Clapp yelled pointing to the makeshift court.

Alice stormed off plotting to lock Edward in the truck of his car for the entire drive up to Alaska while she aimed for every speed bump imaginable. Or maybe that was just _my_ plan of revenge for one of them not bailing me out earlier.

"You know," Alice took me by the shoulder and started walking me towards Edward. "A simple 'no' would have worked too. Personally I would have just told him the truth which is that he was about as attractive as a one legged kiwi bird and that with luck, he'll grow out of the acne before it becomes a serious skin issue. But that's just me."

"You're cruel, unusual, and scare that crap out of me."

"My work here is done!" she brushed some dust off her shirt. "You seriously can't go though, it will end badly. Good thing Edward is taking you to Alaska right after school. I told Charlie yesterday that you had already accepted and I have your new clothes in my car!"

"See previous answer," I went to Edward who was crushing his handprint into his racket.

"Alice is right. You aren't going and you should have told him he had the attractive equality of a one-eyed wombat," he said seriously and I had to laugh. Edward didn't look amused, in fact he was fuming. "You don't want to know the vile thoughts running through his mind."

"Look Edward, I just won't go." I said agreeing with not wanting to know. I snuck a glance over to Mike who was speaking with some other guys. Edward's back went rigid. "Am I the subject of that conversation?"

"Unfortunately," he hissed.

"All I have to do is get through gym," it was far easier to say than do but I was trying so Edward would get through the day without ripping anyone's throat out. I saw his eyes start to return to their golden color and his posture relax a little. "See, ten minutes and then we're done."

"Just do me a favor, I don't keep up with sports but when I hit my opponent with the ball is it my point or theirs?" he asked looking evilly at the other side of the court.

"It's your point I think," actually I was sure. That was one of the many down sides of tennis, whenever I got hit (which was often) it wasn't my point. "But I please just don't break any of his bones."

"I can't make any promises."

"Hey, Sawn! Stop flirting and get to your side of the court!" Coach Clapp yelled so the whole gym heard it and started giggling at me. Including Alice who was sitting in the bleachers talking about Alaska with an uninterested Angela.

**EPOV**

He was going down.

As soon as I beat Alice and heard the coach yell that Bella and that thick-skulled-sorry-excuse-for a-person were "on" the first thought I heard from someone around me was _you bet we are!_ which just made me sick.

After my chat with Bella I was trying to block out the thoughts from the pigs around me but it was getting quite difficult because I could hear every word of what Michael and his "friends" were speaking about. I was quickly forming a plan to get even and then some. It was only a matter of time before we could leave the wretched place for Alaska where we would finally get some quality time.

I continued speaking with Bella, trying to act calm. All I did was think about her flawless face and the live she breathed into the darkest corners of my life. I brought up my favorite memories of her and tried in vain hope to keep out the voices that were harassing my mind turning my emotions from calm to belligerent.

"Let's just get this over with," she mumbled after our coach's crude comment. I stepped onto the courts I had made with blue and green duct tape, the measurements were just enough off to give random pairs advantages and make my flaws appear human but everyone hear (with the possible exception of Bella) knew a tennis court inside and out.

"Do you want to volley for the serve?" Mike asked and I could see Bella and Eric step to the side of the court.

"No, you can serve first," I told him. My record was hitting the ball to break 250+ but it was raining so there were unaccounted for variables that could have severely effecting my speed, reducing it by perhaps 10 miles per hour.

_Awesome! I'm gonna kill him, after all, I am ranked 27th in Washington's Tennis Ladder. And after I crush him Bella's going to come running into my arms. Then we'll leave for our romantic evening together, get married and have three sons together. I think I'll name them Mathew, Mitchell, and Michael Jr._

It was then he started to go into a little more detail on his "romantic evening" with my future wife and I felt a growl rise in my chest. Mike served with a smug smile on his face and he put everything he could behind it. I felt compelled to return the favor but I wonted to build him up before I knocked him down and shattered him into a million pieces. I returned the ball with ease, spinning it towards Mike so he would think I was inexperienced.

Mike hit it back to me, trying to spin it the opposite direction he had hit it in but it ended up just spinning upward. I took a few steps back and waited for the opportune moment. When it came I took a step forward and swung with actual effort towards the hit. I slammed the ball so hard I think I saw a small cloud of dust appear where it had just been. It went forward with so much speed that I almost felt bad that it would hit him.

Then I saw the next image that went through his mind.

I watched in ill pleasure as the ball spun through the air and hit Mike oddly below where I had aimed. I was a bit upset that I have missed. I had been aiming for his stomach but the ball dropped in the air and caught him between the legs.

Michael crumpled to the ground and whimpered. Alice clapped loudly and even whistled. I raised my eyebrows trying to hide my delight but Bella was slightly less pleased. I hope the smiles and laughs she was hiding in her coughing fit was not for my benefit.

**Mick's POV**

Edward Cullen must die. I would get my revenge this weekend when he was away and there was no one watching his house.

I would get my revenge.

But until then I was just going to lay down here and cry a little. I was in serious pain, I was aloud to let a few tears slide! I was just careful to keep my whimpers to a minimum and muttered words of self assurances to myself. It wasn't like anyone could hear me.

**--  
reviews make me write faster. remember, it's all in the good name of science!  
~jace**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: this is an uninteresting chapter that nothing really happens in. You can just skip to the bottom and read the last few lines from Jasper's pov.**

you know how much plagiarizing thrills me.  
not my characters.

**BPOV**

Sometimes I wished I could hear what was going on in Alice's mind, how she justified packing as many clothes that would fit in a suit case I didn't own. And then she wasn't even letting me see most of the clothes! I got bored with her fashion pep-talk and tried to slip out of the room when she wanted to buy a new lamp.

"What are you doing?" I asked reading over her should. I read in the task bar thing and she was looking at pictures of glass lamps.

"Buying a Tiffany glass lamp," she said sorting them by price and skipping to the last page.

"Why? Don't you have enough lamps?"

"Jasper and Emmett are about to break one," she shrugged right before I heard a loud **_bang_** followed by a shattering _crash!_

"Wouldn't it have been just as effective if you broke up the fight?" I asked looking out the door to see Emmett pinned to the remains of a once-priceless coffee table.

"Yeah, but then I don't get to shop..."

I rolled my eyes. I thought of saying that I would go see what Edward was up to but then I realized that Alice was too obsessed with shopping for her lamp to care. Esme and Carlisle were breaking up the boys downstairs and Rosalie was still packing some last minute things. I wondered what the hell Emmett did to get Jasper so pissed off.

I walked down the halls trying to be invisible and into Edward's room. He was laying on his bed listening to his CD player, writing in his journal. I quickly remembered something about Edward letting me read it but stealing it back from me so I decided I would surprise him. I started walking as quietly as possible before I had enough room to jump onto the bed and scare him.

"Hello Bella," he said turning around and snapping his ear phones off. Looking at the shattered plastic he sighed. "I really liked this pair."

"Oh no, you aren't getting out of it that easy!" I jumped on the bed in front of him.

"Get out of what?" he asked innocently drawing his face closer to mine and trailed soft kisses down my jaw.

"Don't you try to dazzle me Edward Cullen."

"Who said I was trying to dazzle you?" he whispered into my ear, rubbing his cold hairs down my back and I could feel him through my shirt. "Why would you ever draw that conclusion?"

"Says the vampire with the firm boundaries," I muttered to myself, turning so I could kiss him back. Edward kissed harder and leaned me back on to the bed. This was the closest we'd ever been, at least in a horizontal position. Some strands of Edward's hair fell into my face and he looked like he was engraving the picture of me like this in his memory.

"You're beautiful," he told me, bring himself closer.

"Edward," Carlisle came in without knocking. "Oh, uh, sorry to interrupt."

Both our heads snapped up and I went red as a pomegranate. Edward looked like he wanted to kill Carlisle until he came back to me. He got up, smoothed out his shirt and left the room, closing the door behind him. Carlisle was left here looking very embarrassed, I was just trying not to make eye contact.

"I needed some help with a situation downstairs..." he said trying to make this less awkward."Emmett and Jasper seem to want to kill each other. Do you have any clue why?"

"Something happened at school," I said trying to be vague.

"What could have sparked such hatred between them?"

"Uh...I think Emmett locked Jasper in a closet with another boy, Tyler Crowley I think, and started making out with Rosalie in front of the door so Jasper couldn't get out," I said going by what Edward had told me in his excuse for being late to class. Though, technically, no one ever gets marked late for gym. "Things were really getting heated before Jasper broke the door and then he chased Emmett down and is trying to kill him."

"Why am I always the last to find these things out?" he shouted a thanks jumping down the stairs when something else broke. It sounded expensive.

So there I was left alone in Edward's room while the family tried to break up the hell going on downstairs. My eyes fell on Edward's journal and I gave an evil smile.

Wait! This was his private journal where he kept his upmost secrets and thoughts for the past how many years, untouched by anyone but him. It would be a server violation of trust to open it and read it without his approval.

Screw it.

I grabbed the book eagerly and practically tore the front cover off. All journals started the same _hi, my name is ------- I am -------- years old and I am in -----th grade. _That's why I skipped the beginning and opened to the middle. I started reading his handwriting as fast as I could but I slowed down when I started skipping lines_._

_February 7th_

_We've just moved into our house in Roslyn, New York. I never really liked Long Island. It's been so long since we have been here, Alice and Jasper haven't ever stepped foot in this house. Alice found the Roosevelt Field Mall and is quite occupied and Emmet took Rosalie to Jones Beach._

_I think out of all the houses we own this is my least favorite. It's a nice house, a brown Tutor-Colonial that we have to repaint. But it there are terrible hunting conditions in the suburbs and it never rains here enough so we don't go out unless it is an amazing year. Alice has her predictions that its better here than anywhere else and we all know not to bet against my dear sister._

_The moving truck isn't here yet and probably won't be for the next few hours so everyone's left the house. This is why we shouldn't trust anyone else with our possessions. Carlisle already put us into the school system so I think I might go today instead of waiting idle._

_Something here irks me more than the rest of this quiet, closed neighborhood. Something about the house is wrong, everything looks the same but something important isn't right. It's like someone's here that we don't know about. Investigate further._

_Edward Anthony Masen_

It was a pretty boring entry but Edward sounded somehow mad when he wrote it. I was thinking up a spooky three story house, hidden by a long driveway and well-tended trees. I realized that I was just picturing there house here somewhere in New York but it didn't make much sense so I turned back to the beginning of the book in hopes of making some sense of the book.

"It was a girl," I was so started by Edward's voice that I slammed his journal shut and nearly fell off the bed. Edward caught me with one arm and his words finally started to register.

"What kind of girl?" I said feeling a stab of jealousy.

"Annie," he smiled at my reaction. "A vampire actually, she couldn't have passed for a day over fifteen and she brought up the worst memory of your human life when she touched someone so she always wore gloves. I think I have a picture of her somewhere in there. She tricked me into actually smiling for a family photo."

I couldn't help but feel inferior. He was with a beautiful vampire for who knew how long before I was even born. I didn't want to see her picture because I feared she would be perfect. What if Edward lied when he told me I was his first everything? I felt a familiar cold come over me at the thought. I was going to start crying soon but I wouldn't let him know.

"She was the little sister I never had," he explained and I perked up a bit. There was a sadness to his tone that let me know it was true.

"What happened to her?"

"We came across many vampires, werewolves, and people that effected us deeply," he was having a hard time explaining it. The words made sense, he just didn't know how to put them. "They come, change our world, and leave. They always leave. That's why I'm never letting go of you." He hugged me tight.

"What do you mean humans?" I asked upset again.

"Emmett once met his brother when he was old enough to be his grandfather," he rocked me side to side. "It was sheer coincidence but it was the hardest thing Emmett had ever done in his life. I'll let you read the entire thing, starting at the beginning but I need to be there with you because there are some things I can't explain."

"Like Annie?" I asked pushing the dark book away. He sighed and cast a morose look at the leather bound book.

"Annie was the best and worst thing that had happened to this family before I met you," he said and then realized the double-meaning of his words. I'd never seen him so flustered by anything before, especially not a book. "You filled the 'Best' category."

"I would hope so," I joked around. I lifted myself off the bed and walked around his room. "What did she do to you that was so hurtful?"

Edward shrugged the classic teenage "I don't want to talk about it" shrug.

"I guess she answered so many of our questions and then just left. Annie's one of the few reason's besides Alice that Jasper doesn't go out on a murderous rampage every time he loses a bit of control," Edward got up after me. "There are good parts too."

"I fail to see the bright spot in that."

"I met you," he said. "That's one particular entry I want you to read. I had to write down everything I felt before I could figure out why I was drawn to you but when it clicked I put it all down in that book."

"After we get back from Alaska," I told him turning into him and he kissed me for no apparent reason. We stood there for so long even after I heard someone clear there throat in the doorway. It wasn't until they have a hacking cough that we broke apart.

Jasper was standing there in ragged clothes holding two heavy suit cases in one hand like they were made up of styrofoam. In his other hand his had Edward's car keys. I took the hint that it was time to go before giving Edward a small peck on the cheek and went downstairs.

**JPOV**

"I thought it would be better I thank you in person for that small piece of hell you put me through," I said handing Edward the heavier of the two which was Alice's suitcase. Edward looked confused for a moment before he realized that I was talking about how Bella's emotions spun like a color wheel back there.

"Sorry," he shrugged taking the bag.

"What were you talking about?" we went past everyone's door and took the bags that they left outside.

"I was telling her about Annie," he said softly and I dropped three of the bags I was carrying.

"What the hell possessed you to bring that up?" I growled.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," he shrugged even though I knew he stole the line from a movie. It was a terrible movie actually, I remember Emmett talking about it and he liked it so it must have been horrid.

"She was a nice girl," I said and Edward nodded in agreement.

"Pretty too," he nodded.

"Loved to dance..." another nod.

"It's a shame you had to kill her." I picked up the last of the bags and Edward walked down the stairs silent.

--  
**told you it was boring and ambiguous. written in 1 sitting. please review anyway, they give me ideas.  
-jace**


	5. Chapter 5

**i hate lawsuites, red pickup's, drunk drivers, white hospitals, incompinent docotrs, and answering machines.  
i had a bad enough week. dont own, dont sue.**

**and for the moment you've all been waiting for:**

**MPOV**

I was in! I couldn't believe it, I Michael Dana Newton, criminal mastermind, had broken into the Cullen House. I had executed my brilliant plan without one flaw. And all though I had to adjust to hazards and possibly life threatening security conditions to get this far I had been able to single-handedly terminate their defense systems.

"You really think they would have locked the door," Tyler said making his way to the kitchen.

Ok, maybe it wasn't **that** brilliant but I still defied death.

"I can't believe you tripped over the threshold," said Eric following me into the kitchen as well while Tyler ate a sandwich.

"Yeah, you scream like a girl," Tyler said through a mouth of food. Was I the only one who saw the movie where the house had a giant bear trap to fall on whoever went through the door first? Probably.

"Can we get back to the plan?" I glared. I had decided to get into character by dressing up in all black and found out I was the only one who did. Tyler just came back from school and Eric...well he looked more like he was going off to chess club.

"Whatever," Tyler ate the rest of his sandwich and left the plate on the kitchen island. He rolled up his sleeves because, after all, the only reason he was here was to go through Rosalie's room.

We left the kitchen and I took the stairs two at a time, bee-lining to Edward's bedroom. It was easy to get distracted along the stairs, there were a million family photos and various awards. Not to mention to mural of graduation caps and oddly arranged paintings of garlic. When I got to the second floor I threw open the first door I found.

**"AHHHH, IT BURNS!"** I shielded my eyes from the pink frilly death trap that lay before me.

Alice's room without a doubt. It the pink frills attached to ever god forsaken object in sight wasn't enough there were the five closet doors, color coated sticky notes, pink laptop, and white letters spelling the name ALICE above the headboard. I slammed the door shut and tried to catch my breath, thinking of as many gore-filled horror movies and violent video games I could.

When I felt my heart beat slowing I opened my eyes and decided to make my way to the next room at the far end of the hallway. This time I opened the door slowly, making sure that I could identify the color of the carpeting before I actually entered.

This one was an office, probably their Dad's. My dad had an office which less fine home furnishings but the same type of desk, computer, little swinging ball things, and bookshelves. Except he had books on sport strategies and not on... what the hell is hypocalcaemia? **(a/n: that's for you anya)**

The only thing amazingly different was the black and white photos of houses all over the walls. That and a lot of pictures of cars that no one drove around Forks or anywhere in the Twenty-First centaury for that matter.

I closed the door and made my way to the neck room. This time I threw caution to the wind, after seeing Alice's room nothing could really be as terrible.

Jackpot.

This was totally Edward's room. Unless Jasper had suddenly taken up the piano and had a picture of his brother and Bella on his desk. Ok, his bedroom really was bordering on obsessive. If I thought Carlisle's office was filled with photos then this place was an exploded scrap book.

Inside every wooden frame was a picture of Bella, or him and Bella, or his family, or this other gorgeous family, or some pasty white guy Emmett had in a head lock and was giving a thumbs up in, or some picture of said pasty white guy glaring back at Emmett who tried to back out of the picture. I wondered where those two were, looked a lot like Italy.

Now that I was here I didn't really know what to do. What was I expecting? Some fabulous blackmail to be right out there in the middle of the room? No, the only things that abundant were Cd's. Geez, you think the guy would have heard of an iPod by now.

I checked out the CDs, hoping to find some flaw in his taste in music. Instead I found boring old person music like Turandot: Nessun Dorma, Thaïs: Meditation, and Boléro. Then there was just a bunch of stuff that had Philharmonic somewhere in the title. I sorted through the blank ones with Edward's damn perfect handwriting putting out dates like a printer.

When I found the one titled _Bella's lullaby, rough drafts._ I stopped to put it in the CD played attached to the two giant speakers I had to knock dust off. It started to play and it was just Edward on the piano. And the reason I knew it was Edward on the piano was because I kept hearing "Bella's lullaby, take 17, four-four, A flat" followed by random muttering and him banging the piano whenever he got frustrated. Which was often.

I eventually turned it off and switched it out for the CD he had in the portable player on his bed. You would think at least one of the guys would have some sort of gaming system or high-def TV, or at least portable phone in there bedrooms but Edward had none of the above. It's not like I could think of anyone that would call the Cullen's on a normal basis. Just the hospital, Bella, Bella from the hospital...

Once again it was classical music, this piece was starting to grow on me though. I think it was called Overture to Egmont, Opus 84 but that was just what was written on the cover.

That's when I saw it.

There was the same brown notebook that Edward was carrying around this morning at school. I had tried to sneak a peek over his shoulder which was surprisingly hard to do when he was two rows away from me and constantly hiding it under his arm. Almost as it he knew that I was trying to read it. And his stupid smile. That's the worst, like he always is one step ahead of me on purpose.

I hoped it was a journal which is why when I opened it up I was not let down. Now I would be able to find some dirt on Cullen that I could either blackmail him with, convince Bella not to keep going out with him, or at least make him the laughing stock or Forks for the rest of his life.

_January 2_

_This is Alice's cruel idea of a gift, she says that starting out the new year upon disclosing my feelings into this journal will help me. Apparently she thinks that this is a good idea. Which I know is the reason she's continuously re-gifted it to me. Well here I am, Edward Anthony Masen, writing down my secret most thoughts to please my sister. Some people just have that low expectations...._

_-Edward_

Yes! Ha, it was a diary! Oh yeah, I was totally going to take this back to my place and photo-copy every page and fax it to the entire school. Wait, I'll just give it to Jessica and tell her not to tell anyone. That way it will be circulating through Forks faster then Edward will be able to stop on his trip to the land of polar bears.

I kept reading:

_January 19_

_It' been a while since I've written and Alice has once again gift-wrapped this accursed book. This time she just made up a holiday! She's lucky Carlisle threatened to condemn my bedroom to force me to stay in Emmett's room. That is our worst form of torture._

_-Edward._

Bor-ring. I just skipped to the middle now, I would read all the boring parts later, now I just wanted dirt. Which is exactly what I got.

_March 27_

_It turns out I was correct. There was a girl living here that we were unaware of, my own bedroom reeked of her. She reminds me of dirt which is ironic because she is a habitual bather. Her name is Annie and she is by far the most beautiful creature I have ever seen._

_-Edward Anthony Masen_

_March 28_

_She is amazing, Annie. Not very open to me and I can understand why, after all, I did take her bedroom. Her parents are long gone, as well as many other relations. I took Emmett's suggestion to blurt out random words and take whatever comes first to her mind which turned out to be helpful. It had been near half a century, he was due for a good idea._

_Annie is a dancer from what I've gathered. She also hates Jasper for no apparent reason. I think she's taken my room back because I always catch her inside when she thinks I'm out. I even found her playing my piano which now smells suspiciously of Lysol. She's not very good but asked me if I could teach her. Carlisle suggests I should and I have no objections._

_-Edward Cullen_

Oh. My. God. Edward had a girlfriend before Bella! Oh she was going to love this, especially because she thinks that Edward has never had a girlfriend before so he was lying to her. I would never lie to her, she knows that. And I bet this Amy girl was with him the entire time he was in LA.

I grabbed the book and decided I was going to read one more entry before I took it back to my place to photo copy it. I was going to find some other deep dark secret about the Cullens and then my life would be complete. Bella would come running into my arms and Edward will die of embarrassment.

_May 16_

_I'm sorry. She made me promise I would do one thing for her but Annie wouldn't tell me what it was. She had been getting progressively worse but this was by far the lowest I had ever seen her. She was blocking me but she made me promise._

_I couldn't do it, I was weak. But I did see the life drain from her eyes and feel her thoughts go blank. I couldn't burn her like I did with the other's, it didn't seem right. I had to leave the body, Aro will take care of it for me. But Annie is gone and I killed her. She couldn't face her demons any longer and now they've been passed down to me._

_I just hope to God she was right._

I dropped the book to the floor and at my hand started to tremble. I just stared into space where the book had been and I didn't even hear Tyler come up the stairs in back of me.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" he asked slightly worried.

"Edward Cullen's a murderer."

--  
**da, da, DA!!! ****please drop a review, i will be :D instead of so :'( but right now i think i've OD-ed on the smiley emotions.... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**i'm sick and bored and may be hallucinating. happy st. patrick's day! well, this was SUPPOSED to go up on the irish day...  
****i own naught.**

**i'm going to but this EPOV.**

Jasper was driving us in my Volvo, I didn't normally let other people drive my car but I was not letting Emmett drive if hell froze over. Carlisle and Esme were in the G35 Sedan because as wise as we are, Esme continues to be the only one of us to be able to drive a stick-shift. We had finished driving for the day but we had yet to reach Alaska. We stopped in Prince Rupert, British Columbia to rest the night and get Bella a descent meal.

We had stopped in a quaint little hotel, bed and breakfast type of place. Bella had long since fallen asleep on my shoulder and was muttering to herself for the past hour. I couldn't blame her, it had been a long day.

Emmett and Jasper were still refusing to talk to each other just for the sake of having a fight. We didn't have very interesting lives. Alice predicted they would be over it by morning and then started going on about a trip to Ireland after this one worked out. You were never bored around Alice.

We rolled to a stop and I felt Bella stir.

"Good morning love," I said. "You have to wake up."

"Five more minutes," she begged, shifting further into me. "Not yet morning."

"BELLA!!!" Emmett came bounding down the stairs of the motel. "WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BACCY!!!"

"Stop your inaccurate references to bacon and go away," she said trying to stand up but I wasn't going to let her. She grimaced and looked at me with the puppy-dog eyes. "Edward, I am your future wife. Yes or no?"

"Of course darling, what kind of question is that?"

"Well if you love me you'll put me down," she challenged.

"Ah...I thought you would make that point," I smiled down at her.

"Oh no. You're smiling. Why are you smiling? Smiling isn't good in this situation Edward!" she sounded like a mother schooling a young child.

"One day you'll see that I do everything I do for your protection," I wasn't letting her down and when she realized this she pouted. Bella opened her mouth in protest but I quieted her. "You will thank me."

"Yeah, maybe you'll trip," Emmett never wavered from my side. "And then we have to act like we're Canadian when we take you to the hospital." He adopted a poor Canadian accent. "Hello mate!"

"Edward, if you aren't going to put me down walk faster."

* * *

_Janurary_

_I don't know what day it is anymore, I haven't really since I left Carlisle and Esme. It probably isn't even January but I can tell winter is here and the frost that is left over the city is far from the Chicago of my memory. I remember the Chicago of my day be so much different, this city is a cold place of crime and the unforgiven._

_I cannot say that I'm not enjoying myself. I refused to take any of Carlisle's money when I left, all I had were to clothes on my back. By day I work as a cashier in a little Jewish grocery store on the corner. Not very many costumers but I have enough time to be left to my thoughts and the pay is enough for a small room in a crummy hotel. By night I roam the streets._

_When I first arrived I expected myself to have a certain amount of control. The first few accidents I felt ashamed of but now I don't even bother. I'll walk these streets waiting for the vermin of the city to take up their nightly activities. The moment I hear them corner a young women in an alley I follow. It is hard to describe the feeling I get when I kill them. Those men are the bane of my existence but their blood is what keeps me living. Ah, when their neck snaps and their pitiful voices of protest disappear is a sound sweeter than my best piece on the piano. It means I can enjoy the most delicious taste of their blood before disposing of their bodies._

_Their possessions (keys, watches, and coats among the abundant) I can sell for a little extra profit. Though it is not the money that I care about. It is the fact that one less of them is on the streets and that my eyes shine red once more._

_~Edward_

"That is one seriously messed up dude," I told mike handing him back the journal. Ugh, I had a date with Lauren after this. How was I supposed to stay focused with the idea that Cullen is a murderer floating around my head? Well, that's a mood-killer.

"When do you think this happened?" Eric asked. "I mean, the Cullens, Edward anyway, wasn't even old enough to drive when he moved here. How do the police expect a fifteen year old to commit murder?"

"Who cares?" I shouted. "The guy followed rapists into alleys and killed them before drinking their blood! He sounds like a nut-job wannabe vampire!"

"What do you think we should do?" asked Mike. This had gotten a hell of a lot more complicated when Cullen started talking about the people he killed. "Do you think we have to go to the police?"

Eric grabbed the book and read:

_Today Caius took me around Volterra. I like it there but I believe I would be quite bored if I were to ever forced to live in the Italian city. Though I am not one for the night-club scene Caius persuaded me. To see such people, the vitality nearly poured off them! And the things they threw it away for._

_I witnessed in grim delight him take the owner of the club and drain him of his blood in front of his children. It was surprisingly easy to watch, the man was vile and was fortunate the Caius ended it with a cut of the throat. Caius meant to kill the rest of his family but I talked him out of it. I simply wanted to do it myself._

_There are very few rules we have here in Italy  
1. always be early when it has to do with money  
2. if you try to screw us over we'll end your bloodline.  
3. i'm always willing to enforce rules 1 and 2 personally._

_-Edward_

"I think we should go to the police," Eric said and I nodded.

"Wait!" Mike stopped me from dialing Chief Swan's number. "The Cullen's are pretty well off, right?"

"That better be retorical," I muttered. "You can seriously be suggesting that we blackmail them with this? I mean, Edward's a killer! He deserves justice."

"But they'll easily be able to pay off the police," he said like it were obvious. "Look Ty, not only do the Cullens have a boatload of money, Edward has Bella who he could easily use to get Chief Swan to 'lose' the evidence without even telling her. Does that sound like justice to you?"

I shook my head. "What do you have planned Newton?"

"I suggest we tell everyone about it!" Mike stood up triumphantly. "What easier way is there? I mean, we tell everyone in Forks, Edward can't get rid of all of us, right?"

"Going by the book he's certainly murdered a lot of people before," Eric flipped through the pages. "You know, this is a pretty old book..."

"So we tell everyone?" I asked Mike, this didn't sound like too good of an idea. "But what if they make the book seem like it's just a story or something. Cullen could say that he was just writing a book or something and we have no proof. Then what Newton?"

"I guess we just have to look for more stuff around the house," he said and I shook my head. "Cullen deserves what's coming to him but I'm not getting involved in this without some cold hard proof."

"Listen to this!" Eric shoved the book at me but turned it around and started to read aloud:

"_I've gone back to Carlisle. I didn't really have a choice in the matter for our coven has grown, now instead of just Rosalie there is a small energetic child and her tall mate. I don't remember their names but the girl reminds me very much of Alice. She says we'll be friends but I doubt it. She's quite annoying and found me, what more reason do I need. Now she forced me back into the family, cheeky little bloodsucker._

_They all know, of course. Rose sympathizes a bit, I had to do what I had to do, just as she did when she killed those 7 or 9 men. She won't say it out loud but she thinks I have no one to blame for death so I took it out on everyone around me. She isn't near correct for I would do it again and again if given the chance. Carlisle is now in charge of me, he's forever in the same room. I have no privacy._

_Rose is downstairs arguing. I see she back to her old ways. But this thirst that remains is unbearable. I want to either rip out my own throat or just tackle Carlisle and make a break for it, killing the first human I encounter. But I would never do such a thing and he knows that. I would never be able to lay a hand on Carlisle, for now I can't even look him in the eye."_

"So?" Mike asked what I was thinking. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't you get it?" Eric slammed the book shut and I think I winced a little. "The other Cullens knew all about Edward killing people and did nothing about it. Rosalie's even killed people too! So we have to not only prove they're guilty but the rest of the family is too!"

"I'm in," Mike looked and me and I thought about it for a long time.

"Fine," I said unwillingly. "We'll ransack the place first thing tomorrow."

Mike smiled but I had a bad feeling about this. The Cullen family was thankfully a country away by now and the biggest thing on my mind was Lauren. I wouldn't be able to tell hre about this _just_yet. Not until I had unalienable evidence at least. Then I would tell her all about it and she'll understand.

I just hoped Mike would break out in his "cool-guy" dance.

**MPOV**

Oh yeah! Do the cool-guy dance! I'm gonna prove Cullen's guilty of murder and send him off to prison where he belongs. Now that Tyler and Eric are on my side I have a descent shot here. I can't believe Rosalie would kill someone. I hope her brother the Hulk won't mind but that's a major turn-on.

**--  
i wonder why i get slightly nauseated whenever i write out of Mike's pov. maybe it's just him. oh well, it could have to do with the sickness but i'll be in school tomorrow. *tear*  
please review...i'll give you a teddy bear! come on, who doesn't like teddy bears?**


End file.
